


Beginnings

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a promise in Nick’s voice Greg clung to as he finally succumbed to sleep again;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

Greg woke up feeling fuzzy headed and his mouth incredibly dry as if he had swallowed sand. The last thing he remembered was Catherine talking to him about how she had caused the lab explosion. He must have drifted off sometime during her conversation. He thought he should be embarrassed by falling asleep on her except the pain meds made him feel as though he was floating without a care in the world.

Actually it wasn't a bad feeling to be floating. It made him grateful he couldn't feel any of the pain he knew he would be feeling soon. His room was quiet and dimly lit, with no nurses or doctors poking at him. Greg was about to doze off again when his brain finally informed him he had a visitor.

Squinting a little in the dimness, Greg realized Nick was sitting beside his bed in one of the visitors' chairs. Nick smiled a little as Greg finally focussed on him. He turned on the bedside lamp, making Greg blink in the sudden brightness.

"Hey." Nick's voice was hushed.

Greg managed to smile weakly at him. "Hey." His own voice was no better than a croak making Nick reach for the water sitting on the table.

Nick held the cup steady as Greg slowly drank the water through a straw. He only managed a few sips before he slumped back against the bed. He watched Nick set the cup back down, a look in his eyes Greg couldn't quite read.

Instead of sitting down again, Nick leaned down and kissed him, gently. His lips were soft on Greg's as they brushed against his mouth lightly. The kiss felt something like a benediction, as if Greg was the most important person to Nick.

It ended far too soon, leaving Greg feeling even more muddled than before and just a bit confused. He had wanted Nick for the longest time, had even flirted outrageously with him but all Nick had done was grin at him, and continued to tease Greg as he had always done.

Nick smiled at him, that unreadable look in his eyes again, though Greg was starting to think he knew what it meant now. Sleep pulled at him but he fought it, mouth opening to ask Nick what had just happened. Nick's thumb brushed over his lips just once before he moved away.

"Later, G."

There was a promise in Nick's voice Greg clung to as he finally succumbed to sleep again; a hope that Nick might actually return Greg's feelings.


End file.
